A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to packaging for a bioelectrical electrode array, which can be used for stimulation, recording, or both, and more specifically, to a packaging system which includes a conductive liquid for ensuring electrical contact with the electrode that is bathed in the liquid.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A cochlear device is generally understood to be some type of implantable hearing aid which helps a specific class of patients for which conventional hearing aids are inadequate. As is well known, a cochlear device includes an electrode array of one or more electrodes which must perform appropriately for the device to function.
Typically, the electrode or electrodes of a cochlear device may need to be remotely tested for open circuits after packaging. It is believed that one prior art packaging included a sealed compartment of saline solution. The sealed compartment, however, could only be ruptured once in order to enable electrical contact between electrodes, and thereby enable testing for open circuit electrodes. In particular, in such a package the water content would evaporate after the compartment is ruptured--the test is thus essentially a "once only" test for open circuits. In other words, it cannot be conducted both immediately alter packaging and immediately prior to implantation if the "elapsed" time were sufficient to allow water evaporation.
Additionally, prior art packaging is known which includes a coating material made of polyvinyl alcohol. The polyvinyl alcohol is used to protect the electrode material. However, polyvinyl alcohol is not conductive, making electrode testing even more difficult. Moreover, polyvinyl alcohol increases the stiffness of the electrode material and makes its insertion more difficult.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a packaging system that overcomes the above disadvantages. Furthermore, multiple electrodes are used in other biomedical applications as well and it would be desirable to provide a packaging which could be used for these other types of electrodes as well.